the_new_romanticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Santos
Mark Santos is one of the main protagonists of The New Romantics. "The Disillusioned Romantic" 'Description' Mark's experience with romance has been pretty rough. Back in high school, Mark was rejected several times by different guys & grew to dislike romance altogether. Because of this, Mark doesn't believe there's anybody out there for him but doesn't let that get in his way. He's known as a rebel & an Alt. Rocker with a chill attitude. His perspective on love eventually changed however upon meeting Thomas. 'Physical Appearance' Mark is shown to be a lean & muscular hispanic man. He sports an all gold outfit: short-sleeve shirt, pants & shoes. His eyes & hair are both dark red. SEASON 2: Mark now sports a purple undershirt beneath a dark gold open jacket alongside bright gold pants & purple boots. His hair is much shorter while he himself grew a few inches. As of Season 2 Pt.2, Mark now sports a purple sleeveless open vest revealing his defined muscular physique. He now wears bright gold pants & purple sandals. His hair is now longer. In Series 2, He now wears more formal clothing. He sports a dark purple long sleeve shirt & gold pants. He retains his purple sandals. He now sports a beard while his long hair is in a ponytail. 'Personality' Mark is a very chill & relaxed individual but is also known for his rebellious attitude & free spirit. He's not a big fan of romance but desires to be loved nonetheless. He's also very supportive of his friends & their issues. 'Synopsis' #'First Kiss/First Love' #'Exes/Rivals' #'Sex/Virginity' #'Good Dates/Bad Dates' #'Attention Whores/Confidence' #'Hangovers/The Morning After' #'Love Triangles/Romantic Tension' #'Make-Ups/Break-Ups' #'Just Friends/More Than Just Friends' #'Brand New Me/Brand New Relationships' #'Former Flames/New Flames' #'I Love You/I Love You Not' #'Commitment/Loyalty' #'Promises/Betrayal' #'Trying Again/Jealousy' #'Never Letting Go/Just A Kiss' #'Tying The Knot/Rekindling The Flame' #'Breaking Free/Moving On' #'Begin Again/Start of Something New' SERIES 2 #'Square One' 'Trivia' *'Mark's character comes from both ''Teens Will Be Teens & Life According To Thomas. ''His original character was a closeted gay jock.' *'Mark's design is very similar to Kenton Shurston, a character from ''The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green & even has a similar voice.' *'While Thomas is the first person to kiss Mark, he's not his first crush. It's not stated in the show, but Terry was Mark's first crush around the time the latter had just come out of the closet.' *'Mark is able to speak spanish but rarely does so & talks more like a surfer dude. As time goes by he speaks more spanish especially when around Thomas.' *'Mark has an Alt. Rock band known as "The Volcarona Rockers," where he's both the singer, songwriter & lead guitarist.' 'Images' ' Mark Santos Official Profile Pic.jpg|'Season 1 Design' Mark Santos S2 Profile Pic.jpg|'Season 2 (PART 1) Design' Mark Profile Pic (Season 2 Pt.2 Design).jpg|'Season 2 (PART 2) Design' Mark Santos Profile Pic - TNR Series 2.jpg|'Series 2 Design' ''' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Homosexual Character Category:Series 2 Minor Recurring Cast